One Day At A Time
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 are here. Sorry I took so long. I hope you enjoy these chapters. It basically starts from the morning after Daniel slept over. Daniel also has a surprise - actually suprises, in store for Betty. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE DAY AT A TIME**

_Written by: Joei Cassidy_

Betty was in her new flat in London, nervously waiting for Daniel. He had called as promised and now she was waiting for him so that they could go to dinner.

They both decided something casual was what they were in the mood for, so Betty had suggested that they go to the bistro around the corner from her flat. Daniel had agreed. He said he'd come by for her at eight o'clock. It was now five minutes of eight and Betty had been long ready.

Now she sat in her couch, her TV on, but ignored, just waiting for him. "Why am I nervous?" She thought, biting her nails, something she hadn't done in a long time. "This is Daniel. We used to have dinner practically every night together. This shouldn't be a big deal."

But it was a big deal. She didn't want to admit it, but it was. Ever since she ran into Daniel this morning, she had been distracted. What Mrs. Meade told her during her going away party kept playing in her mind like a scratched CD. Well, okay, she didn't put it in so many words, but it was obvious what she meant. Mrs. Meade thought that her son had developed feelings for Betty. Romantic feelings.

Betty didn't believe it then but now she didn't know what to think. She didn't want to hope. Hope? Was she really hoping that Mrs. Meade was right? Betty sighed and she glanced at the clock again. It was only 7:57 pm.

She resumed her inner monologue. Daniel was here in London. Daniel gave up his position as co-editor in chief in Mode. He was in London. The same city she was and he was taking her to dinner – on their first official date. Date? What this a date? Or was she just reading too much into his invitation because of what Claire Meade had told her?

Just then, the intercom buzzed. Her reverie was broken. She abruptly stood up and with one giant step she was at the intercom, buzzing Daniel in. A minute later, there was a knock on her door. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and opened the door.

She took in the sight before her - of Daniel standing there, holding a plant. A bonsai tree. And of course, of Daniel looking gorgeous as always wearing dark jeans and a thick gray sweater.

A sudden thought popped into her head. "I wonder how it'd be like to kiss him."

Shocked that she had even thought that, she shook herself mentally and then to cover up the embarrassment she felt she smiled brightly at Daniel. She hoped she hadn't blushed.

"Hey. You made it."

"Of course." Daniel replied. "This is for you." He handed her the bonsai tree. "House warming present."

"Thank you! Oh my God!" Betty clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm being so rude. Come in, come in."

Daniel laughed and accepted her invitation by walking in. He took in her flat but most of all, he looked at Betty. She looked happy. And pretty. He guessed being happy makes one beautiful. He discreetly checked her out as she found a place for the tree. She was wearing a classically cut little black dress with a polka dot red belt. Her hair was loose around her shoulder in waves. Her makeup was natural. Her new glasses showed off her twinkling brown eyes. She really was a far cry from the girl who walked into Mode 4 years ago. Yet she was still the same girl - beautiful inside and out. He really was a lucky guy.

Suddenly he was aware that Betty was asking him something. "Oh I'm sorry, Betty." He laughed. "I think I'm still jet lagged. What did you say?

Betty laughed. "Yeah I hate jet lag. Makes me feel I don't know – like I'm an airhead. You get the duh feeling from it."

"I know what you mean. Anyway," he said, standing up, "Shall we go?"

"In a minute, Daniel. Please sit down. I want to ask you something first." The smile she had earlier was replaced by a serious expression.

Daniel sat back down and looked at her intently, replied, "Sure. What is it Betty?"

She looked at him straight in the eye, not saying anything for one moment. Daniel looked at her right back. Her brown eyes searched his blue ones as she asked, "Is this is a date?"

Daniel was speechless at the blunt question at first but then he realized he had been expecting it. Mistaking his silence for the negative, Betty started to stand up and apologize. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed…it's just that..."

"Yes it is."

Betty stopped and then looked at him again, sitting back down and repeated, "It is?"

"Yes Betty, it is."

Betty was silent again and now Daniel was the one who started to think he made a fool of himself. He began to second guess his answer and said, "Well, unless you don't want it…"

"No I want it to be a date." Betty interrupted him, and Daniel looked up and saw that she was now smiling.

He smiled back. And all at once the atmosphere in the room was lighter and a whole lot happier.

"Great." Daniel paused and then took a deep breath before speaking again. "Actually, I guess it would be better to tell you this now before anything. You see… Betty to be honest, uh, I came to London not just to find myself but also because of something my mom told me."

"Go on."

He took her hands into his and Betty didn't resist. "She told me the reason I couldn't say goodbye, that I had such a hard time letting you go is because I had feelings for you – not just friendly feelings but romantic ones – romantic feelings."

He paused. Betty didn't say anything this time but just waited for him to continue.

Now it was his blue eyes that searched her brown ones. "Betty, I think she's right."

At that, Bety tried to interrupt him. But Daniel put up his hand and said, "No, please let me finish. Betty, you know I just lost Molly and I just gave up my job. And I really don't know where I'm going to be in the next week or the next year. But I do know this. I know that I came to London to find you – to see what we can be. Because you and I made a great team – whether as boss and assistant or as friends, you know me and I feel I know you. Now, I just want to discover if we could still be a great team – but as more - to each other. But I don't want to rush into anything. I want to take this one day at a time. After all, you are also starting just starting a new career and a new life here too and I don't want to hold you back in any way. So, I hope you're okay with taking this slow, because I can't even think of what I would do, if you are not."

Daniel paused again and took another deep breath, still holding Betty's hands in his, still looking at her directly. "So what do you say?"

Betty looked down on their hands that were clasped together. Her eyes had misted over beneath her glasses. After a moment, she raised her head and she smiled that big gorgeous smile of hers. "I would love that. I'd love to see where this goes because I know I've always wondered too, to be honest."

"Really?" Daniel's blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yes really." Betty affirmed in a tender, soft tone but with conviction.

Happiness flooded within him and impulsively, Daniel leaned forward and gave her soft, gentle kiss before pulling back. They gazed into each other's eyes, both had smiles on their faces.

"Anyway…" Betty spoke up, "Your mom talked to me too, you know." She smirked remembering Mrs. Meade's expression and the way she had told her about her "theory".

"She did not!" Daniel exclaimed, but he gave a little snort of laughter.

"Yeah, she did but I'll tell you about it at dinner!" Betty riposted. "I'm starving!"

"You better."

"I will." Betty grinned at him.

"Shall we?" Daniel asked.

Betty nodded and replied, "We shall. And Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am glad you're here."

Daniel smiled. "So am I."

They stood up and as they walked out the door, Daniel offered her his hand. Betty looked at it for a quick moment, and then smiling, took it in hers.

***


	2. Chapter 2

One Day At A Time

_**Chapter 2**_

They sat in a cozy table for two in English Bistro waiting for their dinner to arrive. Daniel had already ordered two martinis, classic for Betty with Grey Goose vodka of course, and a dirty one for him.

Their first ten minutes there, they just spent staring at each other. When they both noticed what they had been doing, they burst into laughter, breaking the ice.

"Oh my God, we are acting like…I don't know..." Betty's laughter rang throughout the restaurant.

Daniel gave a little snort and replied, "Idiots? Well I guess we bring out the idiot in each other?"

Still grinning, Betty answered, "Haha. I guess so. Sort of like how Trista used to bring out the dumb in you?"

Daniel laughed. "Stop you're not being fair. She did have her good qualities. Like she was you know…nice…"

Betty snickered and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, so how long have you been in London?"

"I arrived yesterday. I wanted to come find you the moment I landed actually." Daniel gave her what could only be described as a shy smile.

"So why didn't you?" Betty asked him, raising one eyebrow, straight to the point.

"Well, actually since I pulled a disappearing act on you, didn't say goodbye and well, I really didn't know if you were going to punch me or hug me or what when you saw me. So…I had to work up the guts first to make myself face you."

Betty looked astonished. "It's either this Grey Goose martini is really strong and I'm already tipsy or you just said you needed to gather up courage before you came to see me. Oh come on Daniel. It sounds sweet and all but that is so not the Daniel I know. The Daniel Meade I know is never nervous with females."

"But you're not just any other female, Betty."

Betty suddenly smiled. "I'm not?"

"No. You're Betty. You were the friend that I never said goodbye to. So yeah, I was nervous. I knew how uncool it was to have acted the way I did…"

Betty laughed. "Okay well, maybe you were a tinsy bit right. I did feel like giving you a punch for not saying goodbye."

"Did? You don't anymore?"

"Well…" Betty let her voice trail off teasingly.

"I'll let you punch me, if it'll make us good."

Betty made a show of thinking about it as Daniel looked on twisting his martini glass on his right hand, "Nah. We're good. I think burning your fingers when you set my contract release papers on fire is good enough." Betty looked serious but then she snorted and started laughing.

"You know that looked…"

"I know!" Betty laughed. "It looked cooler in your head."

Daniel chuckled and said, "Touche. Okay, you made your point. So are we good?"

"We are."

They grinned at each other. Just then their steaks arrived, medium rare for Daniel and medium well for Betty.

Daniel took his first bite of his steak and swallowed it before answering. "Hmm..this is good."

"Yeah, they're the best!" Betty echoed enthusiastically, digging into hers. "So how do you plan to go about figuring things out? What is it that you want to do? What's your passion? Nope, wait don't answer that. We know your passion is women. As previously stated, you've had a great many experience with them."

Daniel laughed. "Oh come on Betty, am I really that shallow? I thought you told me that I was no longer "Posey Daniel", that I've come a long way since then?"

"That's true." Betty admitted. "But you gotta admit, what I say is true too. Since you've changed, maybe just maybe you can put that experience to use."

"How?" Daniel asked.

Betty chewed thoughtfully. "I'm sure you can figure it out. I'll help you anyway I can to figure things out."

"That's great, Betty!"

Something in his tone made Betty give him a warning look though. "Daniel, help is not the same as figuring things out for you. You have to decide that on your own. I am not your assistant anymore." Her tone was firm. "I am now your…uh…"

Suddenly the firm tone disappeared and heat started to rise on Betty's face.

Daniel chuckled tenderly at her sudden discomfort. "You're now what, Betty?" He teased her.

"Uh…" She was turning redder.

Daniel decided to let her off the hook. "You are now the girl I'm dating. How's that?"

Betty looked down at the table as if trying to gather her thoughts. Then she looked at him and said, deadpan. "Girl?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to look confused. "Huh? Yeah, you're a girl and I'm a guy." Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to Daniel. "You didn't used to be a guy right? I mean I've seen all these pictures of you in high school."

Betty started laughing then. "Oh Daniel, you're so easy. The word I was looking for was woman." Her laughter faded into a smile and her tone gentled. "I am now the woman you are dating."

Daniel smiled back as he reached over and took one of her hands in his. Then, staring directly into her eyes, he replied, "Yes, you are."

They looked at each other like that for a moment or two. And they both started laughing again. "Okay so we do not bring out the dumb each other." Betty stated.

"No, never." Daniel was still chuckling.

"But we do bring out the sappiness in each other." Betty told him.

"That's okay with me." Daniel said.

Betty grinned back. "Me, too. Okay enough of this. Our steaks are getting cold. Let's finish eating."

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel said, spearing a piece of steak into his mouth to enjoy.

***

TO: Hilda Suarez-Talercio

From: Betty Suarez

Subject: I'll call you tomorrow

Hey Hilda,

Sorry I haven't called or emailed in so long! Been busy. But I love it! Anyway, It's pretty late here, so I'll just make this short. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. Oh by the way, Daniel is here in London. In fact, he just took me to dinner. Will tell you all the details when I call - anyway gotta go, I am pooped. Love to Bobby and Justin and Papi. Miss you all.

Love,

Betty

Betty grinned sleepily at the email she had just written as she reread it. Satisfied, she hit send. She knew Hilda would be going nuts when she got that email. Oh well…she'd have to wait for the details. She herself could barely begin to think about how great their dinner went. She was too sleepy and not to mention she was a little spooked. She could almost hear her Papi tell her then, "Mija, don't worry about it. You deserve to be happy. Enjoy." At that thought, she decided that she'd worry about it when there's something to worry about it. But right now, she was going to bed, happy.

***

_TO: __Betty Suarez_

_From: __Hilda Suarez-Talercio_

_Subject: What the f**!!!_

_What the????? Daniel? Daniel who? Daniel's there? You holding out on me, bitch? Call me ASAP!!! _

_I miss you! We love you. CALL ME!!!_

_TO: __Betty Suarez_

_From: __Hilda Suarez-Talercio_

_Subject: What the f**!!!_

_I emailed you more than 6 hours ago. What the heck? You holding out on your sister! Call me! Daniel Meade? Did you and him go out on a date? Betty call me! I am dying here! Call me!! Now!!_

_Love you!_

Text from: Hilda T.

+19175552121

Betty! You are making me sick here sister! Did you go out on a date with Daniel Meade? Text back NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

One Day At A Time

_Chapter 3_

Betty had to move her phone away from her ear because Hilda had her voice in maximum volume. "You said you would call tomorrow! Tomorrow is the next day it is NOT – I repeat not two days later! Geez, Betty I've been dyin' here! Seriously!"

"I'm sorry I've been really busy!"

"Uh huh…" Hilda replied, her tone mischievous, "Busy with Daniel Meade, huh? So how busy did you get?"

"Hilda!"

"Oh come on Betty! You've had years of not doing anything with him – all that pent up sexual tension should be bubbling up the surface and…"

"Hilda!" Betty's tone was exasperated. Her sister never changed.

"All right, all right, St. Betty, _Madre de Dios_! So what did you guys do? And more importantly when are you going out again? Actually, wait, wait –start from the beginning okay – start from when you ran into him in Trafalgar Square."

Betty exasperation had faded and was now replaced by a giddy feeling from remembering what had transpired. "Well it started when I bumped into him…"

The two talked for more than half an hour. Hilda ended the conversation by advising her sister to not to wait too long – because she's had four years of waiting.

Remembering that now as she was getting ready for bed, Betty chuckled. Hilda will never change. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11 pm. "Yikes! How did it get so late?" She hurried got into bed. As she turned out the lights and pulled her covers, a smile played about her face. Time to get her beauty rest - she was meeting Daniel for breakfast in the morning.

***

Daniel was already waiting for her in the Ritz Restaurant of the Ritz Hotel London when she arrived. This was where he was taking temporary residence until he could find a flat that would suit his present situation.

He already saw her from a distance and stood up as she approached. "Hi Daniel." She greeted him brightly.

He pulled her chair for her and she was about to sit down but then he stopped her and said, "Wait."

"Huh? Why?" Betty looked puzzled.

"Coz – I want to do this first." And with that, Daniel dropped a gentle and tender kiss on her lips. It was just a few seconds – longer would have raised many eyebrows in this esteemed London establishment, but it was more than enough to take Betty's breath away. "Good morning, Betty."

Looking a little punch drunk with the unexpected kiss, Betty gave him a lopsided smile and replied, "Hmm…that was nice, good morning to you too. So can I sit down now?" She made her tone teasing to get her racing heart to slow down.

Daniel chuckled, "Yes, you may."

"Thanks."

Just then a waiter materialized out nowhere and stood by their side. "Good morning, Mr. Meade. Good morning madam. Here is our menu. I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders. In the meantime, would you like a spot of tea or perhaps some of our freshly brewed coffee?"

"Coffee for me." Betty piped up.

"Same for me." Daniel told the waiter.

"Very good Mr. Meade. I will just get your coffees and I will be back to take your orders."

"Thank you."

The waiter left their side and a few minutes later, their coffees arrived. They then ordered - Eggs Benedict for Daniel and Fresh Toast and bacon for Betty.

"So what are you going to be doing today?" Betty asked Daniel.

"Actually you're not gonna believe this. I actually started thinking about you said about using my passion for women to do something productive, something that I can do career wise. And there were a few ideas I came up with and I'd like to run a couple of them by you, see what you think. And yes, the ultimate decision lies with me I know, but I'd still like your opinion on them."

"Really? Wow, Daniel! I'm glad you really are taking this seriously. I'm very happy for you. So shoot…tell me your ideas."

"Okay one, what do you think of me of going into casting? I mean, I've been an editor in chief of a major magazine and I think I know how to choose the right person for the right job. You know it's a rush when you know you've chosen the right person."

"Hmmm…that's true…you could be good at that. But Daniel, you've got to remember with casting – you need to be able to do that with both males and females. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, well then if it's something that you can really sink your teeth into, why not? But you said ideas – what are the other ideas?"

Their food arrived then and Daniel paused until the waiters were gone. As Betty took her first bite of her French toast, Daniel spoke up again. "Okay the second idea might be a bit cheesy and ultimately I would like to actually do this in New York rather than London, but I think London being smaller and slower in lifestyle than New York would be a good test city."

Betty's heart dropped a little when he mentioned what he wanted to do was going to be in New York but then it soared again, when he said he'd test it London first. "Well, what is it?"

"Actually I need your ideas here, too. Because I have the general idea but not the finer details. And this idea is actually sort of inspired by you."

"Really? I'm cheesy huh?"

"You know you can be!" Daniel laughed and Betty chuckled with him. "But seriously, this idea is inspired by you."

"So what is it already!" Betty asked, getting a bit impatient.

Deliberately keeping her in suspense, Daniel took a bite of his Eggs Benedict and chewed slowly before swallowing. After that he was about to take another bite when Betty reached for his hand with the fork and grabbed it. "Oh no, you don't. Not before you tell me your idea."

"Okay, okay. I give." Betty released his hand and looked at him expectantly. "So I sort of wanted to start a foundation, wherein we try to find deserving men and women who may not have all the advantages in the world but who are determined and talented and intelligent and sponsor them."

He paused and he looked at Betty who was looking at him with an expression who couldn't quite describe. Mentally, he shrugged and continued to explain. "For example, we can give scholarships. Or maybe if that person wants to start their own salon or their own café or they are really good in fashion design, etc - then we can give them grants or help them get the grants from the right groups or people. Basically help them get their start. Like I said, I don't have all the details worked out yet. But Betty I'm a Meade and if I can use that fact to help people and make them a star in their own right, why shouldn't I? So what do you think?"

At first Betty didn't say anything, in fact she was silent for a while, just looking at Daniel. Daniel started to get worried, thinking that she thought it was a stupid idea. But then she saw that her eyes were actually getting a bit watery and when she spoke up, there was a little catch in her voice. "Oh, Daniel, that is a wonderful, wonderful idea! I love it! And I inspired it?"

"Yes, Betty you did. I mean, look at you – look at where you are now. You were and still are a determined, intelligent and talented woman. You walked into Mode and despite that not so great start you had there, you continued on. And I was so very glad to have the opportunity to be by your side throughout that. And so I was thinking why can't I do that for other people? Many other people?"

Betty was so overwhelmed by the pride she felt for Daniel then and she also knew then that she cared for him, that maybe she even loved him already. Whatever it was she felt, she suddenly stood up and set herself on Daniel's lap. Then, not caring about the other diners, she kissed him fully on the mouth and Daniel responded right back. The two of them completely forgot where they were until they heard a not so discreet cough in the background that brought them back to reality. Both were flushed and smiling and they both looked apologetically at their waiter. A breath and a heartbeat went by and then Betty got up from Daniel's lap and returned to her seat.

"Wow!" Daniel said a bit breathlessly. "I should come up with more ideas like that in the future if that's what I get for having them."

Betty blushed but then she smiled. "Daniel, I think that's wonderful idea. And I'll be glad to help you get it organized."

"Thank you, Betty."

"No problem. So I have a busy couple of days ahead – uh, it's now what? Wednesday? So how about we talk about this over the weekend? Give you a couple of days more to gather all your thoughts and ideas and we can brainstorm in the weekend. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I think I'm going to call my mom and Alexis in Paris to get their inputs and everything."

"I'm sure they'll be proud of you as I am."

"I hope so."

"Hey your eggs are getting cold. Better eat them. And I have to get to work too."

"Yeah, I know I just got so excited."

"I know! Me, too!"

"Really, you were, um excited?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel!" Betty blushed.

Daniel laughed.

"Haha…okay you just get eating – your Eggs Benedict! I know what you were thinking! Stop it!"

"Ay ay, captain!"

***


	4. Chapter 4

One Day At A Time

_**Chapter 4**_

"I wonder if Betty realizes that this is our third date?" Daniel thought to himself. The dreaded and / or much anticipated third date – the number in the dating chart wherein you actually have s-e-x for the first time.

Did he want to sleep with Betty? Of course, he did. But was it the right time? Should he bring condoms just in case? He didn't have any with him so he was going to have to go to run into a drug store or something before going if that's how he thought that night was going to end up.

He pictured Betty in her flat right now. She was probably getting ready or cooking. After getting together to brainstorm that afternoon at his room at the Ritz, he had asked her to stay and have dinner with him later. But instead of accepting his invitation, she had suggested that why don't they say goodbye for a couple of hours, rest a bit, freshen up and then why doesn't Daniel just come over and she'll be the one to cook him dinner. Daniel had agreed. At that time, Daniel thought that Betty just wanted to return the favor since he had been the one to spend for dinner and breakfast the last two times they were out on a date. It would be just like Betty to think that way. But now, remembering that this was date number 3, something he felt that Betty would not forget, he wondered if the reason Betty suggested dinner at her flat instead is so that she could have control of the date? After all – her place, her rules. Daniel knew that sounded cynical – but it was also practical, he had to admit.

He looked at himself in the mirror and deemed himself presentable in his jeans and long sleeved turtleneck. He grabbed his coat as he saw that it was almost 7:30. He needed to be at Betty's by 8:00 pm.

***

Betty was trying desperately to forget the fact that this was her and Daniel's third date. She knew what that very well meant. And that made her nervous.

Dinner was made. She decided to go with a simple pasta and she had made 2 sauces – one white and one red – to give Daniel a choice. The pasta wasn't cooked yet because she wanted it fresh and since she was serving angel hair it would only take a few moments to actually cook it, so she decided to cook it just as she and Daniel were about to eat. She also made a Caesar's salad and for dessert, she had bought a lovely chocolate cake from a nearby bakeshop. Two bottles of red wine were also in her cupboard ready to be served.

Betty saw that it was a little after 7 – Daniel would be there at 8 and so she now hurried into the shower. She turned on the shower full blast hoping to wash away the nervousness she was feeling. When that didn't help, she instead turned her thoughts to what happened during their "brainstorming" session that afternoon.

Suddenly her nervousness went away and it was replaced by a sort of pride in knowing that they were starting something so good. Finding this a good way to stem her nervousness, she let her mind replay what had happened that afternoon.

"_So let's get started." Betty told him, as she entered his hotel room at the Ritz, giving him a quick peck on the lips. _

"_Wow! You are eager, aren't you?" Daniel grinned._

"_Well, of course, shouldn't we both be? Especially you! This is so great, Daniel! I love what you want to do! And I'm going to try my best to help you get this off the ground." Her enthusiasm was overflowing. _

_Betty sat on the sofa in the middle of the suite and she pulled out a notebook from her bag. She opened the notebook, grabbed a pen, uncapped it and then turned to face him with a serious but eager expression. "So first, I was thinking, we need to think of a name for your foundation. Do you have any ideas?" She looked at him expectantly. _

_Her expression and the way she was holding that notebook brought Daniel back to the time that she was still his assistant. He chuckled then. When Betty looked puzzled, he explained himself. "Betty, relax! You should see yourself - you look like the girl who was my assistant again. You are no longer my assistant. You are the woman I'm dating. Please relax! Take off your shoes! Put your feet on my lap!"_

_Betty laughed at his words and shrugged helplessly. "I can't help it! This is how I get when I'm excited about a new project!"_

"_I know but still – you're in assistant mode – and you are far from being that now!"_

"_I know." Betty returned. "Okay, let me do this." She put down her pen and notebook, kicked off her shoes, untied her hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and finally sat back down, tucking her feet under her on the couch._

"_What? Don't want your feet on my lap?" Daniel asked._

"_I do." Betty replied, "But if I did that, I think I'd get too relaxed and we won't be able to do much of anything."_

_Daniel gave her a smile. "I guess you're right."_

"_I know I am. Anyway, so name." She picked up her pen and notebook again. "Have you thought of a name?" _

"_Well I suppose I could just call it the Daniel Meade Foundation but that's so boring. So I thought of a couple and I need your help on deciding because I think they're both good for what I had in mind. The first one is called New Horizons – because obviously we are helping them to explore and expand their horizons."_

_He paused and looked at Betty. She was nodding and looking thoughtful. "Go on," she said._

"_Okay, well the other one is actually based on one of my favorite stories when I was a kid – it's a story called "The Little Engine That Could" – do you know that story?" Daniel asked._

_Betty nodded. "Yeah." She answered appreciatively. "I do, I love that story as well." _

"_Okay, well I thought we could – I could name it "The Little Engine That Could Foundation." So what do you think?"_

"_Well," Betty answered, "I think they are both great names but honestly I like the second one. I like the thought and story behind the name. A name like that already says a lot about your foundation."_

"_I was thinking the same thing." Daniel replied, smiling. "Okay. So we have the name." _

"_Are you sure, you don't want to run it by your mom or Alexis?"_

"_I'm sure, Betty." _

"_Great. I still can't believe we – you - are doing this! Daniel, I really am proud of you." _

_Daniel smiled somewhat shyly and replied, "Thanks. In any case, I did talk to my mom and Alexis about this. They are going to have the family lawyers be the one to work out the details. But what they did tell me was that they need a least a general criteria of who to help. As much we would like to help everyone, obviously we can't. So they want me to come up with that. Can you help me with that?"_

"_Well I can help you start it. Obviously things like this tend to evolve around time. But we have to start somewhere."_

"_Right. So I was thinking, we could have three levels or categories and this by ages. Like 12 -15, 16 to 18 and then 19 and above. What do you think?"_

"_I think that's good for the long run, but I think we need to start with a narrower scope. That way you don't take on too much too soon." Betty advised him._

_Daniel looked thoughtful for a minute or two and then nodded slowly. "I see your point. So what's the criteria? How do we- I mean, I search for deserving people out there who can use our help?"_

"_Hmmm…let's think a minute on that." Betty suggested. _

"_Okay." Daniel agreed. "Hey do you want a soda or something?"_

"_That would be awesome, a diet coke please." Betty told him._

"_Coming right up." Daniel crossed the room to the mini bar where he got her a Diet Coke and he got himself a regular Coke. He handed hers to Betty and as they sipped on their drinks, they sat in companionable silence, just thinking._

"_Okay." Betty spoke up. "Why don't we make it really narrow right now, just for the sake of testing. Since we want to do this right."_

"_What exactly did you have in mind?"_

"_Exactly what I said. A narrow field. Since you are a Meade and you are known for publishing – then we should go with that first. Find deserving people who would want to be further their goals in publishing and maybe even fashion – since you were the editor in chief of Mode." _

_Daniel was nodding. "Yes, that could work. Start out small so that we don't take on something we can't handle. And if it takes off then we can expand our criteria."_

"_Exactly!"_

"_Great, I'm good with that! But, how do we find them? I mean, we can't exactly advertise. That would be tacky. But since we are new, how do we get the word out there about the foundation?" _

"_I say you find the first person you want to be helped by this foundation – we can do that here in London first – since this is a smaller pond so to speak. And people here are hardworking and they would love to have the opportunity not only to live their dreams but maybe get a chance to go to New York. I can scout around here in my magazine and see if anyone knows anyone they can nominate. I could also call and ask Christina if she knows any fledgling designers who are deserving of a sponsorship. And you could simply ask your contacts here as well if they know anyone they can nominate. I know it seems like a rather simplistic way to go about this but this is that first person. Once you have that first person, then you can get press releases and all sent out to spread the word. Once word gets out, I'm sure you'll be flooded with requests and that's when you have to revisit the criteria."_

"_Wow, Betty! I swear, I lucked out the day my dad hired you for me."_

"_I know you did!" Betty answered, her tone joking._

_Daniel smiled back but then he sobered. "Really, Betty. You're awesome. I think what you just suggested is perfect. Maybe I can ask Alexis as well my mom. They have contacts here as well."_

"_Sure, why not! The more we have to choose from the better."_

"_You know Betty, we really do make a great team. I've said that before and I'm saying it again. We make a great work team. And I'm hoping that we can be an even better team –" Daniel paused and looked at her straight in the eye, "Outside the work arena."_

_Betty blushed. However, she met Daniel's gaze and replied, "Thanks and I hope so too."_

_Daniel leaned over then and gave a quick peck on the lips. Betty grinned at him and said, "So I guess we have our assignments?"_

"_Yup. So now that we're done – how about staying and just watching dvds with me? Then later we can go out for dinner?" Daniel asked her._

Suddenly, Betty was harshly brought back to the present and her nervousness returned one hundred percent. Once she got to that part, she remembered why she was showering and why she had told Daniel to come here instead. She wanted to make sure she was in an environment where she could have more control. If she went to his hotel – she shook her head, who knew what might happen – what he might expect – all because this was date number three.

She sighed. She turned off the shower and got out. A glance at her clock said that it was 7:20. She'd better hurry up now. Daniel was going to be here at 8 pm.

***

It was about a minute before 8 when the intercom buzzed and before she knew it, she was letting Daniel in. He had in his hand one giant long stem sunflower. "Hi." He leaned forward and kissed her. "This is for you."

"It's beautiful, Daniel! Thank you."

Daniel went in. Betty took his coat and put it in the closet by the door. Daniel sat down and he watched Betty turn around. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a yellow V necked dress with a white and black belt that accentuated her every curve. Her hair was loose - falling in waves around her shoulders.

After putting the flower in a makeshift vase – it was actually an empty soda bottle, she sat down next to Daniel. She cleared her throat and Daniel thought she seemed a bit nervous. "Um so, I just needed to make the pasta itself which shouldn't take long at all since its angel hair. But in the meantime, um, would you like a glass of wine?"

At that moment, he saw her nervousness and Daniel knew that she had remembered that this was their third date. All at once he wanted to reassure that it was okay, but he didn't know how to say it without it coming out all awkward. Plus he really didn't know what he wanted to happen or not happen. All he – they could do was feel things out during the night. "I'd love some." Daniel replied in answer to her question.

"Okay, well let me grab the bottle and glasses."

"No, let me do that."

"No you're the guest. You stay put." Betty said sternly. Daniel looked like he was going to go get them anyway so Betty nipped that idea in the bud by saying, "I'll get them but you can help me uncork it. Okay?"

"Okay." Daniel grinned.

When Betty came back with glasses and the bottle, Daniel noticed that her hands trembled slightly as she set them down. That did it. He knew he had to say something. "Hey, Betty?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I can see that you're nervous about something. And I think it's because this is our third date and you know what they say happens on a third date."

Betty blushed furiously and she looked down, unable to meet Daniel's gaze. But Daniel forced her to look at him by gently tilting her chin up. "Betty, look at me."

Betty finally settled her gaze on him and he continued, "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Remember when we first started this? What did I say? One day at a time, right?"

"Right." It was just above a whisper.

"So let's take it exactly like what I said. We don't force anything. Let's feel it out. No limitations but no expectations either. How does that sound?"

Betty searched his face for any sign of insincerity and couldn't find any. Finally she let out a sigh of relief and told him, "Thanks, Daniel. I like that. No expectations, not limitations. _Que sera que sera_."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, whatever will be, will be."

"Exactly!" Daniel agreed. "Okay so let's get this bottle of wine opened okay?"

"Great. Why don't you pour yourself one while I cook our pasta?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

***

It was almost 1 in the morning when they finished watching "Love Actually" on DVD and as the end credits rolled out, Daniel untangled himself from Betty. They had been cuddling each other on Betty's couch during the movie.

"Aww…I love that movie. I love Colin Firth's jilted husband and Hugh Grant's prime minister." Betty shifted her position to a sitting one.

"How many times have you seen it?"

"I don't know. Many many times."

"I see." Daniel grinned. "This is my first time to see it."

"I figured. Glad you didn't get bored."

"Surprisingly for a chick flick, it was pretty good."

"Whatever." Betty replied, refusing the bait to get a rise out of her.

"Well, Betty, it's pretty late. I better go." Daniel leaned down, intending to kiss her. "Thank – "

"No wait." Betty interrupted him.

"What?" Daniel turned his gaze on her, confused.

"Well I was thinking, I want you to stay – to stay the night. But before you think anything, I was thinking I would like to sleep with your arms around me." Betty was blushing again but she still she continued speaking. "But that's all. If you can't, I"ll understand. But I would really love it – if you would."

Daniel heard the tender sincerity in Betty's expression and voice and it inexplicably gave him a tingly feeling. His expression soft and gentle, Daniel sat down again and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. But remember I just want us to sleep in each other's arms. Nothing else, I want to be clear on that."

A moment's pause and then, "I would love to fall asleep with you in my arms Betty Suarez."

This time, it was Betty who leaned over and kissed him gently. Then without another word, she stood up and took him to her bedroom. Betty changed into her pajamas and Daniel stripped down to his boxers and shirt. Then Betty turned down the lights and they both slipped under the covers. Arms around each other, they said goodnight and slept.

***


	5. Chapter 5

_***Note from the Author: **_

_**First of all, let me apologize for having taken a long time in producing Chapter 5. I've been very busy and to be honest, I really didn't know where I wanted to take this story. In any case, what I did to inspire me, was to do a marathon of Ugly Betty from seasons 2 to 4. And it helped me a lot. It made realize more who Daniel and Betty are as individuals and who they really were to each other. **_

_**To all those who have read, reviewed, subscribed to this story. Thank you very much. I appreciate all your thoughts. **_

_**I still do not know exactly where I want to take this story. But I do know this. I want to remain true to who Daniel and Betty are. **_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. I will be putting up Chapter 6 shortly as well. **_

_**Xoxo Joei**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Daniel woke up abruptly. For a moment he didn't know where he was. He saw the yellow walls around him and remembered. He looked down and saw Betty asleep at the crook of his arm. He smiled. He actually slept with someone without having sex. And even weirder, he felt just as good as when he had just amazing sex with someone. No, wait. That wasn't quite right. It wasn't the same feeling. He didn't just feel good. He felt happy. Content.

Betty stirred in his arms and as she opened her eyes, he leaned down, gave her a kiss then in a soft voice appropriate for the morning hour, he said, "Good morning."

Betty looked at him, still obviously sleepy but smiling. "Good morning, Daniel."

Daniel kissed her again, this time longer. Betty responded warmly and their kiss lingered and became more intense. After a few moments, with supreme effort, Daniel reluctantly broke their kiss.

They looked at each other and they realized that they were both flushed and a bit out of breath. Heaving himself out of bed, Daniel said, "Okay, wow, well that was a nice way to start a morning."

Betty was still flushed and at Daniel's words, she went beet red. It wasn't from embarrassment though but from pleasure. She smiled and replied, "It sure was."

She got out of bed as well and pulled a robe from her closet and put it on. Daniel got into his shirt too. "Anyway, I think I should get out of your hair." Daniel said.

Betty pouted. "So that's it. You're just gonna get up and run?" There was a teasing note in her voice.

At that Daniel crossed the room and grabbed her in an embrace. "Nope. But seriously, I need a cold shower."

Betty started laughing. "Okay, okay. I understand." She paused and then continued coyly, "I think I need one too!"

Daniel groaned. "Betty, you're going to drive me crazy."

Betty gave him a wicked grin. "I try."

Daniel laughed. "Anyway," he said, putting on his pants and zipping up, "Why don't we just meet up later? Dinner?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll come by at about 7:00. Okay?"

"Perfect."

Daniel put on his coat and Betty walked him to the door. They kissed once more, this time just a quick one and with one last see you later, Betty closed the door.

As Daniel rode a cab back to his hotel, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how happy he felt. Just as he finished the thought, suddenly, he felt a deep stab of guilt. From nowhere, the memory of Molly invaded his thoughts. How could he be so happy when she was gone? Did she mean so little to him that he was already beginning to be happy with another woman? All at once, guilt threatened to overcome him. But almost as quickly as the moment had come, it passed. It was almost as if Molly was suddenly beside him. And she was telling him it was okay. It was okay to be happy…to love again. He could swear she was there telling him that she was happy that he was happy.

A feeling of serenity settled on Daniel then. All feelings of guilt were gone.

When he got out of his cab, he paused a moment before going into the hotel. He looked up into the morning sky, smiling. He pictured Molly's face then and softly, so only he could hear himself, said, "I'll never forget you Molly. Thank you."

As he said that, he could swear yet again that he heard Molly's giggle and then a whisper, "I'll never forget you too, Daniel. Live and be happy."

Daniel smiled to himself and feeling at peace with everything, he entered his hotel.

About three weeks later, on a Thursday evening, Betty and Daniel were having pints of beer in a pub just near Betty's place. After a big dinner, the two of them just wanted to linger over some drinks. Betty, who famously hated beer, had actually found a beer that she liked. And it was the full bodied, robust flavored and dark Guinness of all beers. She happily drank her pint while Daniel drank his preferred Heineken.

"Do you realize I've been here almost 3 months?" Betty said.

"Really, has it been that long? Wow, it seems just like yesterday that we were…"

"…at Mode?" Betty cut in, finishing his thought.

Daniel took a sip of his Heineken and then nodded. "Yup. Wow, almost three months. It took me awhile to come here and find you. You must have thought I was a real jerk."

Betty laughed but then she sobered. A tender look on her face, she answered. "Well, that's in the past now. You've more than made up for not saying goodbye to me. You're here and we're both embarking on a new adventure, individually and together. That's what's important."

Daniel smiled at her, and for a moment he studied the woman before him. And again, not for the first time, he marveled at how different she was now from the girl he had met four years ago. But then again, she was still the same girl he met. Still the sweet and determined girl who was beautiful inside and out.

Betty saw him studying her and asked, "What? Do I have beer foam on my lip or something?"

Daniel chuckled. "No. I was just thinking."

"Ah you're thinking. See, you get to use that brain of yours more and more now."

"Hahaha.."

"Come on admit it. It's true."

"Oh all right, I admit it." Daniel gave in.

Betty laughed. "Now that's settled, what were you thinking about? You were looking at me like I grew another head or something."

"Well…actually…" Daniel began, but then he stopped. "Nah, you know what it's nothing." He took a sip of his beer and pretended to turn away from Betty. He knew perfectly well that she would rise to the bait.

As if on cue, Betty protested. "Oh no, you don't! That's not fair! What were you thinking?"

"Seriously, Betty it's nothing." He took another sip of beer but Betty saw that he was trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, Meade. I know you're trying to tease me. And it's working. Stop it and please tell me what you were thinking."

"If I do that, what will I get in return?"

For a moment, Betty was quiet and then she got out of the bar stool she was sitting on, closed the space between her and Daniel and said, "You get this." At that, Betty gave him a soft lingering kiss. Daniel started to return it but just then Betty broke the kiss. "Well at least you get more once you tell me what you were thinking."

Daniel groaned. "Betty, I swear you drive me crazy."

"You know you love it."

Daniel gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I kinda do."

"You're a masochist!" Betty exclaimed, but was amusement in her voice.

"Maybe." Daniel answered. "Anyway, okay so I guess you don't want to hear anymore what I was thinking?"

"Nah-uh. You're not going to get away that easily. I have a great memory for things! That's what made me such a great assistant. "

"True, true."

"So you've dragged this long enough. Spill."

"Alright." Daniel agreed. He took a deep breath and a somewhat serious yet gentle look came to his face. "Betty, what I was thinking earlier is it's amazing how you have changed. Yet at the same time, you're still that same girl I met four years ago."

"Really? I still have bad teeth huh?" Betty joked, but inside her heart was full.

Daniel chuckled. "Definitely not. Anyway, do you realize it's been a month since we started dating?"

"Has it? Wow, time really goes by fast."

"Yes, especially when you're happy, then it goes by really fast."

"You're happy to be dating me?" Betty asked and as if she realized what she said, she flushed bright red and hid her embarrassment by drinking her Guinness.

"Aw, look at that she's blushing." Daniel teased.

Betty turned even redder. She put down her pint and swatted Daniel. "Stop it."

"Okay, okay." Daniel held his hand up in surrender. "Anyway, yes, Betty, you do make me happy. In so many ways, I am who I am now because of you. I am happy with who I am now. And mostly I am happy because I like the me I am when I am with you. To steal a line from Jack Nicholson, you make me wanna be a better man. And it seems you also make me a cornier man."

Betty was blushing with pleasure now. The music in the pub seemed to have faded away and it was just she and Daniel there. "You make me happy too, Daniel."

"I do?"

Betty nodded. "Yes, you do."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "You know that day I slept over your place?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I left in the morning and I was in a cab, I felt this stab of guilt for being so happy. I mean – I thought of Molly – I thought how unfair it was to be happy when she's gone."

"Oh Daniel…" Betty had a sad look on her face. She had known Molly and she knew how much Daniel and her had loved each other.

"Wait, let me finish." Daniel said. "Anyway, that moment passed by very quickly. And the reason it did was because – well – don't ask me how, but I somehow felt that Molly was there with me and she was telling me it was okay to be happy, to be with you. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't like she was granting me permission to be with you. But in a way it was like she was telling me it was okay to care for someone again. That she was happy that I was happy." Daniel met Betty's gaze then. "I know it sounds silly, huh?"

Betty returned his gaze and in a tender voice replied, "No Daniel, it doesn't sound silly at all. I know it's hard to fathom, but sometimes our loved ones who are already on the other side have a way of communicating with us to give us the comfort with need. I know I feel my mom's presence in the important times of my life. Especially during those times when I needed reassurance and comfort. So no, what you're saying isn't silly at all."

Hearing those words, Daniel embraced Betty. "Thank you for understanding."

Betty just smiled. No other words were needed.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something and tell you something too." Daniel told her, changing the subject.

"Shoot."

He looked serious again and seemingly a bit apprehensive, as well. Knowing how he could be a bit dramatic, Betty simply waited. Daniel then took a deep breath, looked straight into her brown eyes and took the plunge. "Betty, I know when we started dating, I asked you if we could take it one day at a time but in this past month, being here, with you, I now know what I want. Betty, I love you. And I want us to be together. Exclusively. Officially."

Instead of replying, Betty simply got out of her bar stool, nodded happily and threw her arms around Daniel.

Daniel laughed and playfully picked her up and spun her around. As he put her down, he asked, "Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes, that's a yes, Daniel." Betty told him, her eyes sparkling, happiness reverberating in her voice.

"So you're my girlfriend now, huh?"

"And you're my boyfriend."

They burst out laughing. "We sound like teenagers in high school." Betty chortled.

"That's okay by me." Daniel put his arms around her again. "And by the way, in honor of our 1 month dating anniversary and to celebrate our official status, I have a surprise planned for you tomorrow."

"You do huh?" Betty replied. "You were pretty sure that I wasn't going to shoot you down?

Daniel blushed and he was clearly flustered when he answered. "Well…uh, I just thought that it'd be good to plan ahead just in case…"

Betty giggled. She playfully punched his arm and said, "Just kidding. So a surprise?"

"Yup, a surprise. So pack your bags for the weekend. Okay?"

"We're going on a trip?" Betty squealed. "Where?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. And see if you can leave work early tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm working after we're done. Oh, Daniel, I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

They smiled at each other and then Betty said, "By the way Daniel…there's something I forgot to tell you earlier…"

"What is it?"

Cupping his face in her hands, looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes, Betty told him, "I love you too." And with that, her lips met his.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Betty stood at the entrance of an apartment building in London's Maida Vale district. Checking her phone for Daniel's text of the address, she confirmed that she was in the right place. Apartment number 7D.

A doorman saw her and she went up to him. "Good afternoon, madam." The doorman tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon." Betty replied. "I'm looking for flat 7D. For Mr. Daniel Meade."

"You may inquire at reception over there madam."

"Thank you."

Betty approached the reception desk in the lobby. "Good afternoon madam." The clerk greeted her politely. "May I help you."

"Yes, you may." Betty replied. "I'm looking for Mr. Daniel Meade, flat 4D. I'm Betty Suarez, he's expecting me."

"Ah yes, Miss Suarez. Mr. Meade is expecting you. You may take the lifts to your right to the seventh floor. Once you get out, 7D will be at your left."

"Thank you."

The elevator ride was swift and the next thing Betty knew, she was ringing the doorbell of 7D.

All at once, Daniel opened the door. "Hey!" He kissed her hello and then ushered her in.

Betty looked around her. The flat was still sort of bare. However, by the glass windows, she saw a woman sitting in a desk with a computer.

"I know it's still bare, but do you like it?" Daniel asked her.

"It's nice, Daniel, but…what exactly is this?" There was a puzzled look on Betty's face.

"It's part of my surprise. Betty, welcome to the first office of "The Little Engine That Could" Foundation. And since this is a two floor flat, the upstairs is going to be my apartment. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Oh my God, Daniel! This is really happening! You're making this happen!" Betty was practically jumping for joy.

Daniel laughed. "Yes, I am. So I guess you like it?"

"Yes, I do." Betty was still smiling from ear to ear. Then glancing at the desk where the woman was she asked, "Who is she?"

Daniel followed her gaze and said, "Oh that's Emma, she's my assistant. Well she will be as soon as we actually get things going. In the meantime, she's helping me set up. Let me introduce you."

Emma saw Daniel approaching and stood up. "Emma, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Betty Suarez. Betty, this is Emma."

Emma smiled warmly and shook Betty's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Daniel has been working on this for the past week so that he could surprise you."

Betty looked at Daniel with pride then replied, "It's a great surprise! Thank you Emma for helping him."

"It's not a problem, Miss Suarez."

"Betty, please."

"All right, Betty."

"Anyway, Emma, it's Friday, why don't you take the rest of the day. We can start again on Monday." Daniel told his assistant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, all right, then. Have a great weekend, Daniel. It was nice meeting you, Betty."

"Same here, Emma." Betty answered. "Have a fun weekend."

Emma grabbed her purse and with a last wave, walked out of the flat.

"Okay, now that we're alone, I can do this." Daniel then leaned forward and kissed Betty deeply. When they broke apart, Daniel said, "I've been wanting to see you and do that all day. But now that's out of the way, I want to show you the upstairs. Mind you, it's very empty, there's no bed, no sofa or tv, no nothing, just a single chair. Maybe you can help me decorate it? After all, I intend for you to be spending a lot of time there."

The look Daniel gave her made Betty blush. "Daniel!"

"Well, I do intend that." Daniel told her, frankly, his gaze steady on her.

"I know, but, do you have to say it like that?"

Daniel chuckled at her scandalized tone. Instead of replying, he just pulled her up the stairs to the second floor.

"Wow!" Betty gasped. The space was big. It had the same glass windows as the downstairs and the ceilings were high. On the opposite side of the windows, there was a door leading to a bathroom. There was an old fashioned four clawed bathtub in it and a separate shower. Next to the bathroom was a medium sized walk in closet. In the middle of all of this was enough space for a very big bed and more than a few cabinets or tables. But at the moment though all the room held was a lone chair.

"I guess that means you like it." Daniel stated.

"Like it? I love it!" Betty told him. "And oh my God I would love to have you decorate it."

"Okay, but Betty?"

"Yes?"

"No yellows, please. Okay? I'm a guy. Let's keep it masculine and understated."

"But you said I'm going to be spending lots of time here. So there has to be something yellow." Betty countered.

"True. All right. Maybe we can get yellow shower curtains or something."

Betty clapped and did a little skip. "Anyway, now that's settled," Daniel said, "I still have a couple of surprises for you.

"You do?" Betty said.

"Yup." Daniel replied, as he pulled out something from his coat pocket. Betty saw that he was holding a long slender box in the telltale light blue box that was the signature of Tiffany'. He held it out to Betty and said, "This is for you."

Betty slowly took it from him and opened it. In lay a platinum charm bracelet with 3 charms on it. A letter B, a star and a heart. Betty took it from the box and looked at it. "Daniel, wow! I love it, but I can't…it's too much…"

"I knew you were going to say that. Stop, Betty. It isn't too much. I wanted you to have something that came from me that didn't say a gift from a boss to an assistant or a gift from a friend to a friend. You're my girlfriend now and I wanted to get my girlfriend a gift. Okay?"

He took the bracelet from her and then he put it on her wrist. "Now, there. It's yours and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Wow! It's beautiful, Daniel. Thank you." She gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome. Now I have another surprise for you. It's for later, but I need to tell you a part of it now because you have to prepare."

"Daniel, you're spoiling me! Stop!"

"No I won't stop. I like spoiling you. Besides you spoiled me for years, as my assistant and as my friend. So now, it's my turn."

"Well if you put it that way…" Betty grinned.

Daniel grinned back. "Okay, so the Meade corporate jet is here in London at our disposal. We're going to leave on it at 430pm. As I told you yesterday, I need you to pack for the weekend." He saw a slightly concerned look pass through Betty's face. "Don't worry we'll be back by Monday. I promise. Bring your passport."

"Passport? Really? Oh my God, Daniel. Where are you taking me?" Betty's voice began to take on an excited tone.

"Nope, sorry, not going to tell you right now. That's the surprise. But I have a feeling you're going to love where we're going."

By now, Betty couldn't stop grinning. "Okay! As long as I'm back to work at Monday, I'm good to go wherever!"

"Great! So hey, lunch hour is almost over, why don't you get out of here, finish work and your packing. I'll pick you up at about 300? Is that okay? Or is that too early?"

"No, no. I can take off early. In any case, I was working until almost 11 pm last night. So, no problem. And oh, I just remembered. I mentioned you were here for a while to Mr. Dunne – you know my boss – and yesterday he asked me if I could set up a meeting with you for him."

"With me?" Daniel looked surprised. "Why me?"

"Hello? You're Daniel Meade? You're in publishing just like he is. Maybe he wants to pick your brain about something. I really don't know what it's about. Anyway, I told him I'd ask you. So, will you do it?"

"Sure, Betty. As long as it's okay with you?"

"Of course, it is!"

"Well then great. Set it up. Anytime next week when we get back." Daniel told her.

"Great. Anyway, it's Friday, I'll tell him on Monday."

"Sounds great. In the meantime you should get going. You don't have much time to get organized."

"Well I'm mostly packed. Just need to get my necessities for air travel. So it shouldn't take me too long." Betty told him.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya." Betty returned, kissing him goodbye.

As Betty exited the flat building, she gave a little squeal of excitement. She looked at her Tiffany charm bracelet and she smiled from ear to ear. She saw a cab coming up and snapped out of her reverie. Hailing the cab, she directed it to her apartment so that she could finish the emails she needed to send and then pack.

Betty dialed Hilda's cell phone number once more. But once more it went to voicemail . Sighing, she waited for her sister's voicemail greeting to finish. Finally she heard the beep. "Hey, Hilda, it's me! This is the third time I've tried to call you. I guess you're busy in your salon. Anyway, I have big news. So please call me or text me when I can call you! I don't want to tell you the news in voicemail. Thanks. Love you. Love to Papi, Justin and Bobby. Miss you. Bye."

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 pm. Forgetting about Hilda, Betty began checking the things she had packed making sure she didn't forget anything. Daniel was going to be here soon.

Daniel and Betty sat comfortably on the Meade G4. Betty was by the window seat admiring the view. The flight attendant had brought them champagne on ice and two glasses. Daniel had poured the champagne onto the glasses and he and Betty toasted to the weekend ahead.

"So," Betty spoke up, as she put her champagne glass down, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Daniel remained enigmatic.

Before Betty could protest his evasiveness, the flight attendant came over. "Excuse me, Mr. Meade, Miss Suarez, could you please fasten your seatbelts? We're about to take off."

They complied and in a few moments they were in the air and still Daniel hadn't told Betty where they were going.

Betty was beginning to be impatient and was about to ask Daniel again when the captain's voice came over the speaker. "Good evening, Mr. Meade and Miss Suarez. This is your captain speaking. I would like to personally welcome you aboard tonight. I hope you'll have a pleasant flight. Just for your information, approximate flying to time New York City is about 7 hours and 45 minutes. Weather in New York is a very nice 60F. We should arrive in Teterboro airport at around 6:15pm New York time. I hope you both enjoy your flight. Thank you.

"Oh my God, Daniel! We're going home! Thank you! Thank you!" Betty embraced him tightly.

"You're welcome. I know you miss your family. So I thought why not take you home for the weekend? Plus we could make our New York debut as a couple."

Their New York debut as a couple. Betty couldn't believe that she was now Daniel Meade's girlfriend instead of his assistant. Betty beamed. "So did you call my family? Do they know we're coming?"

"No. They don't. I was thinking that maybe you could surprise them." Daniel told her, smiling at her delight.

"Oh my God! They are going to be surprised! I've been trying to call Hilda since last night – I wanted to tell her we were officially a couple but I keep getting her voicemail. Well I guess I get to tell her and my family in person! Oh Daniel, I am so excited."

"Me, too." Daniel replied. He was smiling widely but then a thought seemed to occur to him and he suddenly sobered. "Betty," he spoke in a serious tone, "I know I've met your family before, but do you think they're going to be okay with us? I mean it's one thing to be your boss or your friend…but with all they've heard about me in the past, are they going to be okay with me being your boyfriend?"

Betty looked at Daniel disbelievingly. Daniel worried about her family's approval? She almost made a joke about it, but then thought better of it. He really did look serious and nervous. So instead of joking, she took his hand and looked at him with an open and loving expression. "Daniel, they already approve of you. They already like you. And once they see how much happy you make me, how much happy we make each other, they will love you. Okay? Don't worry."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." Betty replied with quiet certainty. There was a moment's silence and then it was Betty's turn to be apprehensive. "How about your mom? Is she going to be okay with this? I know she hinted at us being together before…but now it's reality, and I don't want her to think I'm a gold digger or anything like that."

"Betty!" Daniel exclaimed. "My mom would never think of you that way. You have done so much for my family. You helped her when she was fugitive. You helped her when my dad was in the hospital. My mom loves you. She does not and will never think ill of you. She knows we're coming and she's so excited to see you again and as my girlfriend. "

Another sigh of relief, this time it was from Betty. "I'm glad you told me that Daniel."

"Of course." Daniel replied. He picked up his champagne flute again and then raised it up in a toast. "Here's to our New York debut."

Betty raised hers and echoed, "To our New York debut."

After they had drained the champagne from their glasses, they simply sat side by side, with Betty's head on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel." Betty said. "Thank you for this."

"No problem. It's not just for you, you know. It's for me too. It'll be good for us both to go home for a bit."

"I know. But still, thank you. You do know me well. This is exactly what I've been wanting."

"You're welcome, babe."

"Babe? Hmmm…I think I like that, baby."

Daniel laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So how about some inflight entertainment? DVDs? Or you'd rather sleep a bit? It'll only be about 7 or so when we get to the city so we're going to have a long night ahead of us."

"Sleep would be good."

"Okay. Come here." Daniel stood up and motioned to an area that was curtained off toward the rear of the airplane. Betty got up and went up to where he was. Behind the curtain was a small bed. Smiling, Betty took off her shoes, got into the bed and Daniel followed suit.

Wrapped in each other's arms, they fell asleep as the plane flew smoothly on its way home.


End file.
